


cei丁壳

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有一个小黑屋，里面住了三个boy</p><p>k.y.q.</p><p>这个屋里的事都和外面的世界没有关系</p><p>下面开始愉快的玩耍——</p></blockquote>





	1. Teaser 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个小黑屋，里面住了三个boy
> 
> k.y.q.
> 
> 这个屋里的事都和外面的世界没有关系
> 
> 下面开始愉快的玩耍——

“千玺，今天要玩吗？”王俊凯把脑袋放在千玺的肩膀上，碎碎的刘海扎到了他的脸。

  
千玺在刷牙。他低下头，吐了一口泡沫。  
  
每个月总有那么几天，王俊凯都会在三个人相聚的时候邀请他玩那个游戏。千玺不想再玩下去了。  
  
那个游戏不仅危险，而且就像毒品，会腐蚀他的大脑。  
  
王俊凯观察着千玺面无表情的脸，慢慢从他身后围住他的肩膀。  
  
“真的不玩吗？我可以让你一局。”  
  
王俊凯比千玺高很多，可以顺其自然地把身前的整个人制约在怀里。他穿着长袖，体温透过棉质的衬衫已经开始微微入侵千玺的感官。  
  
“不玩。”千玺放下杯子，摘下电动牙刷的刷头，任由王俊凯用手指恶意地在他的手臂上掐出印子。过了几秒，那个力量终于抽离了。  
  
“你别后悔哦。”王俊凯走到了浴室门边，戏谑地丢下这句话，便走了。  
  
千玺听见了门外他和王源说话的声音，然后有一下很重的床垫下沉的吱呀声，伴着王源吃吃的笑声和王俊凯不清晰的低语。  
  
千玺闭上了浴室的门。  
  
那个游戏又开始了。  
  
第一次玩的时候，三个人同样是围坐在酒店的床上，房间里只亮着两盏昏暗的壁灯。千玺意义不明地等待听从游戏规则的解释。他看着王俊凯脸上神秘的笑容，而一旁的王源显得反常的安静。王源不时地瞟向王俊凯，惟有几次敢看向千玺，而且每每都不自然地又避开，就好像做错了什么事。这让千玺很不解。  
  
“剪刀，石头，布。谁赢了就是下一轮的king。很简单吧？”王俊凯歪着头，最后确认千玺的选择，“那我们就开始了。说好了不能反抗king的任何要求哦。”  
  
王源又偷偷拽了一下王俊凯的衣服。千玺在想，王源是不是不愿意他加入这个游戏。  
  
王俊凯颇为鄙视地笑了一下王源的反应，“没事的。这主意不是你出的吗，现在又反悔了？”  
  
“千玺，不管怎么样，你都要对别人保密。不可以说出去哦。”王源红着脸，盯着千玺的脸。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，让千玺也变得不由的紧张起来。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“不玩也可以的。”王源又补充。  
  
“我知道了。”


	2. Teaser 2

千玺觉得这个游戏其实很像他听说过的另外一个游戏，真心话大冒险。只不过这里没有真心话，只有大冒险。

第一轮，王俊凯出了拳头，王源是剪刀，千玺是布。

第二轮，千玺和王源赢了王俊凯，然后，王源赢了千玺。

王源犹豫着。王俊凯坏笑着暗示他，在他耳边低声说了什么。王源直摇头。千玺又看不懂了。

“那就……千玺和小凯kiss。”王源小声说。

千玺皱起眉。

“不要。”

这算什么。

王俊凯显得不太高兴，不过这也是他意料之中。

“千玺你到底玩不玩？“

千玺看他的样子，就好像自己一开场就没有给大家面子，想想也有些过意不去。不过心里还是有个疙瘩。游戏不是这么玩的。

“就一下子。“王俊凯啃着手指对他说。

可是王俊凯骗了他。

那个吻可不是一下子。


	3. Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's special treat
> 
> "Good evening ladies , I'll tell you from the start
> 
> I'm hoping you enjoy my amusement park
> 
> There's lots of activities fun things to do
> 
> and I find my pleasure in pleasing U"

千玺冲完澡，站在浴室里擦着头发。没有了水声，卧房里的动响一下子明显了起来。

真是烦。

他们要做到什么时候。

王源的声音一直朦朦胧胧地透过门缝传进来。千玺在浴室里僵持着站了几分钟，实在是觉得够了。他推开门，两个人厮缠的画面立刻生动地出现在他眼前，音量也被放大数倍。

王源被王俊凯压在床中央，两个人已经变成了一体。

除了王源夹着王俊凯腰部的两条腿，千玺根本看不见他的其他部分。

这些都不重要，其实他只看得到王俊凯圆润又略微汗湿的臀部，随着上上下下的冲刺让人隐约能透过紧绷的缝隙窥见一点粉红。

千玺依稀记得自己上次进入那里的感觉。

……

 

信息还没有来得及进入大脑皮层加工，他就已经冲动地扑到了床上，将王俊凯一把按倒，然后拨开他的臀缝把自己都没有完全硬起的物件对了上去。动作蠢得像一头牛。

王源被两个人的重量彻底压坏，痛得脸色都变了。

“快拔出去……”

千玺顾不得王源的吵闹，只知道拼命地往前冲。

如果可以，他也许会推开王俊凯直接插入王源已经准备好的小洞，可是他等不及了。王俊凯被他野蛮的企图弄得有些手忙脚乱，心里却又像是阴谋得逞，难掩得意。他用沾着王源液体的手想要帮自己做最起码的润滑，千玺阻挠了他，径直插了进去。

比起王俊凯，王源更先叫了起来。因为千玺的力气使得王俊凯的分身尽根挤到了他的身体里。

王俊凯还想逞强，可是动作已经变得吃力起来。他强忍着不发出示弱的声音，这样的苦果就是要忍受撕裂的痛楚。还是太干涩了，他就快要忍不住咒骂对方。

很意外的，千玺开始向外抽出。王俊凯也跟着无意识地吊高了腰，因为即使是只出不进也让他一样的痛不欲生。

连带着他身体的退出也把王源惹到不满意。

没想到千玺又突然冲了进去。身下的两个人同时叫出声。

千玺撩起王俊凯的右腿把他固定住，又压住了他的肩膀，王俊凯失去重心倒在了王源身上。

“你要是敢硬来……”王俊凯恨不得转过身就把千玺压倒，像干王源一样地干他，可惜他做不到。

“你看我敢不敢。”千玺没有在他的两腿间留下任何死角，直接一个挺身把王俊凯到嘴的话全都逼了回去，只给了他接纳自己的权利。

 

被修理了没两分钟，王俊凯的身体就软成了一滩泥，可是埋在王源身体里的分身却越来越胀。前后都烫得他神智有点不清了，他喘息着，口水凌乱地滴在了王源的肩上。

王源被两个人的动作间接地戳刺着，觉得自己十分地不堪，又被不情愿的快感所控制着意识。

“千玺……”王源低喊。

王俊凯躺在王源身上，变成了被夹击的最孱弱的那个人。他苦苦支撑着，只能沦落为千玺和王源之间的一块缓冲板。

千玺看准了王源和王俊凯交合的位置开始坏心地朝王源的方向用力。

“不要……”

因为三个人还在一个夹角上，王俊凯沙哑地叫道，觉得自己的东西都差点被扭断。

他不得不在千玺的帮助下调整着自己的摆放，直到三个人变成了一条线的排列。

身上冒了不少汗，和王俊凯贴合的地方已经变得有些粘手。千玺想节省点力气，对王俊凯说，“把你的屁股抬起来。”

王俊凯早就不想再动了，没能做出任何反应，结果千玺又开始威胁他。

“要不然我出去了。”说着他就要离开。

“不……”王俊凯慌张地扭动起来，急着要把千玺夹住，没成功。一不小心还把王源也挣开了。

王俊凯只在意着后面的空虚，耻辱地跪在王源身上，等着被身后的人重新插入。

“你快进来啊。”他尽力地扬起屁屁，耐心等待着。

“王源你躺好。”千玺反倒关心的不是他。王源在他的带动下，也往下滑了一截，整个入口就摆在王俊凯垂手可得的地方。

“你们俩弄完没有”王俊凯伐开心，“快，啊啊……”

千玺不打招呼就进来了。王俊凯差点又没撑住。

后穴变得比之前更敏感，酸胀的快感到达了极限，王俊凯的声音都不稳了，像是要哭了。

王源看着王俊凯的在自己眼前慢慢崩溃，忍不住吞了口口水。他自己被千玺已经摆成了恰到好处的位置，只等着王俊凯从上往下地把他们连在一起。

可是王俊凯这个笨蛋只顾着自己享受，爆胀的分身滴着液体在他的小腹上蹭来蹭去却不知道进来。王源有些着急，毕竟后面也已经痒得他受不住了。

千玺都意识到了，使劲顶了王俊凯一下。

“啊……”王俊凯不像样地晃了晃。

“再插进去啊白痴。”千玺骂他。

“呜……”王俊凯没有办法照做，他的腰已经像黏在千玺下腹一样，包裹着对方的巨大不能动弹，穴肉几近痉挛。他埋下头，发出了哭声。

“小凯？”王源抚摸着他的头发。

“没出息的家伙。”千玺微微一笑，俯下身抱住他，用手握着他的坚挺把他牵引到王源的小穴门口。王俊凯闭着眼睛，被他温柔的爱抚弄得发出了舒服的咕噜声。可是下一秒千玺就强行把他敏感的前端塞进了王源里面。

“等会……”

他抗拒地呻吟起来。王源的腰也开始发软，情难自禁地把王俊凯搂得更紧。

千玺管不了那么多，把王俊凯指导完之后就慢慢沉下身子，用重量一点点地把三个人压在了一起。

王源发出了满足的呜咽。

 

千玺其实已经忍得很难过了，一旦找准姿势，他就强力地往王俊凯的软垫般的臀瓣里使劲抽送。不管王俊凯这次怎么哭，他并没有停止。

王俊凯被打桩似的操弄折磨得不成样子，尽管如此，他还是觉得自己享受的只有千玺在干王源时的后坐力，而且对方还那么粗野，他哭得更狠了。

王源觉得自己很够变态。被王俊凯抽泣的声音刺激到高潮迭起，恨不得让千玺再用力些，把自己和王俊凯这个伪1号一起干晕。

“千玺你好棒……嗯……我喜欢……这样，再多点……”

王源的羞耻心都被干没了，当着王俊凯的面就开始发骚。

王俊凯已经听不清王源在说什么，任凭两个人把他夹在中间揉得像一块破布。他只知道千玺在高频率地干着自己，还有王源在不规律地吸纳着他。

他早该意识到王源花尽心思求他让千玺加入就是为了达到今天这样的目的。

可是好爽。他要射了。

“小凯！”王俊凯还没有来得及提醒另外两个人，精液就已经失控地喷了出来，王源吓得直叫，随后也僵住了，被迫承接着王俊凯不断射进的热液，“小凯……你怎么……射到我……啊.……”

他的小穴被滚烫的东西一下子充盈，接着一大股白色的液体就混着泡沫从洞口溢了出来。

 

千玺低头看了眼，咬着嘴唇继续冲撞着。王俊凯连高潮还没释放完又被猛顶到刚爆发完的腺体，顿时痛哭着骂起来。

“放开……千玺，求你不要……里面……我……射不出来了……你出去啊…”

被王俊凯的胡言乱语干扰着，王源的声音也开始上扬。他体会到王俊凯的东西在他已经泛滥的后穴里很快恢复了形状，而千玺正躲着自己的视野亲吻着王俊凯的后背。

两个口是心非的色鬼。

 

王源破罐子破摔地把腿更分开了些，让王俊凯的坚硬刺进了最深的地方。千玺看着王源的神色开始更加潮红，大腿都颤抖起来。他知道王源也要高潮了。


	4. Round 2

千玺把王俊凯掀了起来。王源身上的重量突然撤离，后穴根本来不及闭合，温热的液体流了一床。

王源害羞地夹紧了腿看着千玺。他不懂对方的意图。

浑身瘫软的王俊凯被千玺抱着站起来。他踉跄地跨过王源的腿，贴着床头又被千玺按了下去。

“坐下来。”千玺说。

王俊凯听他的话，扶着床头跪下来。

千玺把持着他的腰，很顺利地把王源的分身推了进去，王源躺在下面目不转睛地看着自己被王俊凯滴着黏液的小洞一点点吞噬着，呼吸变得急促起来。王俊凯此时已经没有判断能力，根本分不清是谁插进去了。刚刚进入一半，他就支撑不住地坐了下去。

分身就像被放进了一盆热水里，王源几乎当场就要泄出来了。他咬住嘴唇还是没忍住呻吟，两只手都不知道该放在哪里。

这还没完，千玺把王俊凯往前一推，自己顺势进入了王源身体里给他留下的位置。

王源嘴里马上冒出了哭声，“不行……千玺停下……”

千玺不能这样玩他。他要受不了了。

千玺看着王源涨红着脸不停地抗拒，那样子简直就像被他和王俊凯给强奸了一样。

“你不是一直都想这样吗？”千玺伸出手抹了抹王源的眼泪。他可能就是想这样玩弄王源一次，究竟为什么他也说不清。

“干王俊凯啊，下次就没机会了。”说着他还拍了拍王源的屁股，“快动啊。”

王源只是承受千玺的插入就已经很难熬。他不知道该怎么动，也动不了。

王俊凯慢慢看清是王源在自己身下哭哭闹闹，有些恢复了神智，低头盯着他。

“原来你想干我吗王源？”王俊凯露出了一丝迷迷糊糊的坏笑，“好吧……今天给你一次特权。”

王源插在他的身体里面已经软掉一半。王俊凯只好勉为其难地先给他自慰然后自己又充当了一次牺牲品，让王源从下面贯穿了自己。王俊凯忍着不适一直坐到了根部，还没有习惯对方的尺寸，王源却推着他的胸口挣扎起来，“不要啊……痛……”

“你怎么这么没用啊。”他在无奈之余，又觉得王源可爱到没救。千玺搂着王俊凯，也在他背后偷笑起来。

纵容一次也没什么关系吧，这么想着，王俊凯开始自己上下动起来。千玺配合着他，就好像两个人都在侍奉王源一个人的需求。可是王源却又被弄哭了。

“哭什么啊？”王俊凯费劲地弯下腰，吻住了王源。吃了一嘴的眼泪。

 

千玺目睹着王源的分身被王俊凯的屁股吞进又拔出，实在是欲火中烧，就算姿势很不舒服也还是没节制地把王源插得呜呜直哼。

王源的一只手在空中乱抓，奶声奶气地乞求着，“千玺，慢一点啊……要坏掉了……”

千玺握住他。他一直很喜欢看王源撒娇的，就像小孩子在打针前，怯怯地和医生商量的模样。

医生当然会最大限度地安慰撒娇的孩子。

王源能感觉到千玺动作变得温柔起来，可是自己的小洞却像没填饱一样，一次次试图把他吃得更深。

他有些后悔了。他想让千玺像刚才干王俊凯那样干自己。可他不好意思说。

虽然还插在王俊凯身体里，王源根本就不知道要自己动，只是抱着王俊凯轻声地呻吟着。 王俊凯已经从王源的声音听出他还有很大的余地，等着人去蹂躏。

“小凯……”王源的声音软软的。

“知道了。该死的小东西。”王俊凯狠狠吻了上去。

没有人比他更懂王源的心思。

 

千玺看着王俊凯从王源的身上起来，坐到了床的另一侧。

王俊凯靠着床头，对王源示意，“过来吧。”

千玺这才明白了他的意思，于是撤出来让王源从他身边爬到了王俊凯那里。确实，王俊凯坐在王源的身上千玺根本没办法好好地插入他。

王源跪在了王俊凯面前，开始乖顺地为他舔食，白嫩的小屁股对着千玺，在微微地上下摇动。

这样的邀请有点太明目张胆。

千玺看不到王源的正面，不过大致也能猜想出他满脸羞红的样子。王俊凯抚着王源的头发，把他往下按着。千玺看看王俊凯，对方玩味的表情等于已经在等他开工了。

千玺会意地贴到了王源的身后，手一摸上他的大腿，王源就发出了呜呜的声音，等着不动了。王俊凯有些恼火地拍他的脑袋，“发什么呆，别停下。”

千玺知道后入式其实是王源最喜欢的。他把王源的双腿并在一起，夹紧，然后就顺着那道细缝推了进去，根本不需要润滑，反而还流出很多多余的液体。

王源想躲闪，却被王俊凯按住了后颈。千玺把他死死顶在了两个人之间，王源的手在床上一阵乱抓，可是嘴里发不出一点声音。

“继续。”王俊凯指挥着千玺。

千玺又顶了两下，王源翘起的分身滴落出一丝细长的黏液，他更加挣扎了，用手不停拍着王俊凯的手臂。王俊凯舔着嘴角，直到他认为满意了才把王源松开。王源终于张开嘴咳嗽起来，生理性的泪水因为窒息而流了出来。

王俊凯等他平稳了一点就把自己的东西又塞进了他的嘴里，王源并没有反抗。因为他觉得这也是他自找的。何况后面已经被千玺干开了，停下来他只会更难受。

千玺让他如愿以偿，毫不留情地把他稚嫩的小洞当做发泄的对象。

王源被不痛不痒地插入了一个晚上，到现在才算彻底解渴了。他随着千玺的节奏很快进入了状态，前后两个小穴都变得又湿又热。

王俊凯一边欣赏着王源的表情，一边用语言刺激着他的羞耻心。

“你个吃货，一个人都喂不饱你。现在爽了吗？”他朝王源嘴里又挤进去一点，一直插到不能更深的地方。

王源在别人面前总喜欢故作成熟，到了床上却是最诚实的。他们俩就是要惩罚这个没有自觉的天蝎座。不知天高地厚，天天在外面装乖。

让你装。

千玺好像心有灵犀，一巴掌拍在王源的屁股上。

王源挣了一下，可是小穴吸得更紧了。


	5. Round 3

王俊凯喜欢死了王源这种失去平常心的样子。

“想让千玺怎么干你，说啊。”

他捏着王源热乎乎的耳朵，明知道对方什么都说不出来还是要执意羞辱他。

随着王俊凯的话，又挨了几下措不及防的巴掌，王源的屁股被打得直发抖。看到他越来越发软，千玺干脆把他压趴下了，两只手撑在床上，顺着王源湿软的甬道不留情地抽送起来。

王源真的被干哭了。他躺平着被千玺的动作反复刺穿着，脸上泪水直流，浑身透着一片粉红色。

王俊凯的分泌物呛在喉咙里，和粘稠的口水混在一起，他有些忍不住地乱用力，王俊凯被咬痛好几次只好暂时解放了他的嘴。

王源一下子哭了出来。

“小凯，呜呜呜……千玺不要……插烂了……肚子好疼……”

千玺觉得他又在撒谎，他正开垦着的小穴明明就在最好的状态，每次想抽出那里都像橡皮圈一样咬住他不放。

他把拇指扣进小穴的间隙里挑弄了几下，爱液马上流了出来。

“嗯嗯……不要 ”王源难耐地晃动着屁股。

千玺饶有趣味地调笑他，“你少来了，我看王俊凯一起进来也可以。”

王源想到以前被两个人同时插入的情景，恐惧得直想逃。

王俊凯似乎也回想起什么，食髓知味地舔着小虎牙。王源看到他跪坐起来，顿时连动都不敢动了。

“怕吗。怕就求我”千玺弯下腰，贴着王源的耳朵轻声说。

王源看到王俊凯的东西在眼前晃来晃去，吓得只往后躲，结果被千玺捉住腰又是几下猛撞。

“啊啊啊啊……”王源混乱地摇着头，泪水一滴滴落在已经湿透的床单上，“求求你，求你不要让小凯进来。”

王俊凯既有点失望， 又被两个人的对话逗得兴奋到无以复加。王源沾着泪的脸被千玺顶得一来一去，王俊凯把东西放在他脸上擦来擦去就是不让他舔到，王源已经没有办法了，哭得像个孩子。

结果千玺还是心软了。

“说点好听的，我就不让他欺负你。”

王俊凯看着千玺宠王源的样子，不悦地呵呵了两声。

王源抓住机会赶忙用屁股死死夹着千玺不肯松，“求……求你干我，千玺……求你让我射……呜……”

讨好的话还没说完，王俊凯就把肿胀的分身堵进了他的小嘴。

“死不要脸的东西。吃里扒外。”

他抓着王源的后脑勺的头发死命地往里顶，王源除了悲鸣什么都做不到。

千玺分开王源的腿，从下往上地认准里面硬硬的那点开始猛插，王源的声音马上变了调。王俊凯的情绪这才稍微缓和了点。

王俊凯让王源喘了口气，然后开始规律地干他的小嘴，几乎是和千玺的抽插在同一频率。王源逐渐安心下来，哼哼唧唧地发出了小狗似的呜咽，身体也变得极度顺从。

千玺握住他一直被冷落的小丁丁，温柔地套弄着，王源闭上了眼睛，很快就硬了起来。前端流着蜜汁的小孔被千玺轻轻抠着，让他连脚尖都舒服透了，后穴已经自己开始咬合。

王源没忘记要努力地吮吸王俊凯的坚挺，专心一意的样子让王俊凯知道他快要射了。于是王俊凯也配合着让王源尽情地舔弄，很快腰眼就酥麻起来。

他吸着气看了一眼千玺，千玺便大力地冲刺起来，王源更好像等待已久，彻底打开身体让千玺干到了最里面。

很快王俊凯就被他吸出来了。王源乖乖地吞咽着，任由王俊凯把全部都射进来，并且一滴不剩地把他舔了个干净。

没过几分钟王源也哀哀地低叫起来，王俊凯立即把他抱在怀里充当他的支撑，让千玺能好好地干透他。王源俯在王俊凯的腰间，哽咽着到达了高潮。王俊凯听着他细腻的呼吸声，看到千玺也终于停下了动作，浑身是汗地从王源身体里退了出来。

王源的下身马上像没了开关的水龙头一样，掉出了一大摊液体。他已经昏了过去，落在王俊凯的手臂里。

 

“还玩吗？”王俊凯笑着对千玺说。

“就我们俩？”千玺和他对视。

“就我们俩。”

“好啊。”

 

 

end


End file.
